creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sonic.exe
Ich bin wie jeder Andere auch ein großer Sonicfan. Jedoch kam der Tag wo der Alptraum begann. Es wa ein sonniger Nachmittag und ich spielte Sonic, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass der Postbote da war und etwas in den Briefkasten steckte. Ich ging raus und holte die Post rein, es war eine CD-Hülle und eine Notiz. Ich erkannte die Schrift, sie war von meinem besten Freund Kyle, von dem ich seit zwei Wochen nichts gehört hatte. Mir fiel auf, dass die Schrift sehr schlampig geschrieben war, so als ob sich Kyle beim schreiben beeilt hätte. In der Nötiz stand: Tom, ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Bitte vernichte diese CD und beeil dich, sonst wird er dich finden. Für mich kommt jede Hilfe zu spät. Wenn du sie vernichtest, vernichtest du ihn. Spiele das Spiel auf keinen Fall, geanu das möchte er von dir. BITTE VERNICHTE SIE! Kyle Kyle war zwar mein bester Freund, aber weil ich ihn seit zwei Wochen nicht gesehn habe, schlug ich seine Bitte aus. Ich schaute mir die CD an und las "Sonic.exe". Da ich ein Sonicfan bin freute ich mich wie verrückt und rannte in mein Zimmer und installiere das Spiel. Es war der normale Titelbildschirm, jedoch als ich auf Start drückte änderte sich, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, der Bildschirm. Er ungefähr so aus: Dunkler Himmel, blutrotes Wasser, Sega 666 und Sonic hatte Schwarz-Rot leuchtende Augen. Als der Charaktarauswahl war bekam ich ein seltsames Gefühl, denn im Hintergrund waren dunkelrote Wolken und es lief eine unheimliche Musik. Statt die Speicherdatei zu sehen war, war da nur ein roter Schneeregen. Die Charaktarauswahl verwirrte mich, denn man konnte nur mit Tails, Knuckles und Dr. Eggman spielen. Ich began mit Tails, das Spiel blieb für ein paar Sekunden hängen als plötzlich eine gruslige Lache kam. Es kam für ein paar Sekunden ein Schwarzer Bildschirm und dann kam ein Schriftzug "Hill Act 1". Ich war in der Green-Hill-Zone, leider beunruhgte mich die Musik, denn es war eine Fröhliche nur rückwarts. Ich ging los, nach einiger Zeit lagen plötzlich überall Leichenteile rum und Tails guckte auch sehr besorgt. Als ich weiter ging kamen weder mehr Leichen, noch lief die Musik. Nach einigen Metern traf ich auf Sonic der Tails den Rücken zuwendet und seine Augen warn geschlossen, Tails ging zu ihm hin, allein. Leider habe ich das Gefühl, dass Tails etwas schreckliches passieren wird. Es kam das Geräuch von Schneeregen, das immer lauter wurde. Sonic öffnet seine Augen und es waren die Schwarz-Roten. Plötzlich stand da: "Hello do you want a play with me?" Dann kam der Schrifzug "Hinde and Seek" Ich war an einem anderen Ort, es brannte und Tails sah so aus als ob er sich gleich ins Fell macht. Er zeigt auch nach rechts und will woanders hin was ich auch tat. Nach kurzer Zeit kam wieder diese Lache und es tauchten Sonicbilder überall auf dem Bildschirm auf. Es kam die Ertränkungsmusik und Sonic flog, ja flog hinter Tails her und holte ihn ein. Tails weinte ein paar Sekunden, als plötzlich Sonic vor ihm auftauchte und dann Schwarzblende und... ein Schrei. Ich konnte mir schon denken, dass Sonic Tails getötet hat, was mich sehr verwirrte. Wieder ein Text: "You´re to slow. Want you try again?". Ich bin wieder in der Auswahl und Tails war im Fernseher und sein Fell war schwarz und seine Augen weinten Blut. Ich wählte Knuckles und wieder friert das Spiel ein und die Lache kam. Der Schriftzug lautet: "You cant run". Bei ihm war das Level mit Metallboden und den dunkelroten Wolken. Die Musik war wieder sehr unheimlich. Nach einiger Zeit kam drei mal der Schneeregen und dann war überall Blut. Kurze Zeit später tauchte plötzlich Sonic vor Knuckels auf und dann kam Schneeregen und "Found you". Wieder war ich in einem andern Level und die Musik hörte sich schrill. Sonic war wie ein Geist hinter Knuckles ich steuere auf Sonic zu, leider verschwand er und das ein paar mal. Knuckles brauch zusammen, hinter ihm Sonic und dann... Schwarzblende und Schrei. Es stand da: "So many souls to play with so little time would you agree?" Ich war wieder in der Auswahl und Knuckels war ebenso wie Tails im Fernseher. Sein Fell dunkelrot und seine Augen waren wie die von Sonic. Ich war sehr schockiert und machte eine Pause in Form eines Nickerchens, was ein großer Fehler war, denn ich träumte: Ich war in einem dunklen Raum, nur eine kleine Lampe spendete mir Licht. Plötzlich hörte ich Tails und Knuckles sagen: " Wie konntest du das zu lassen? Renn we..." sie konnten ihren Satz nicht zu ende bringen, da Sonic auftauchte und sie tötete. Er sagte: Es macht Spaß mit die zu spielen Tom und auch mit Kyle hat es Spaß gemacht, obwohl er nicht so lange durchhielt." Ich wachte Schweiß gebadet auf und mir wurde klar, dass also DAS mit Kyle passiert ist. Nach einigen Stunden spielte ich weiter, ich war zu neugierig. Ich wählte Dr. Eggman und wieder hägt es und die Lache kam..der Titel lautet: "...". Die Musik klang fröhlich es war die Musik wie die von Tails, nur vorwärts abgespielt. Er war in einem Schlossflur mit roten Fakeln und und Blutflecken (die wie Sonic aussehen) nach einiger Zeit kam ich zu einer Treppe. Der Bildschirm veränderte sich, denn die Flammen wurden blau und nach einigen Metern kam wieder eine Treppe, nur länger und dann kam wieder die Lache und der Hintergrund änderte sich erneut, dieses Mal waren die Flammen schwarz. Kurze Zeit später tauchte plötzlich Sonic auf, der Schneeregen kam und dann...DIESES GESICHT. Es war Sonic mit den Augen und er war blutverschmiert, lächelte böse, hätte gelbe Reißzähne und über ihm stand "I AM GOD" in blutroter Schrift. Es kam drei Mal der Schneeregen (nach demzweiten mal kam wieder die Lache, nur tiefer) bis das Bild verschwand. Dann kam wieder der Schrei und da stand "Ready for Round 2?" Plötzlich kam ein GAME OVER Bild: Tails, Knuckles und Eggman sind geköpft, aufgehängt, die Köpfe warn aufgespießt und Sonic tanzte herrum. Ich wollte mit ESC das Spiel beenden, leider kam ein Bild es war ein Horrorbild von Sonic mit fiesem Lächlen, Bluttränen und Schwarz-Roter Schrift. Wieder kam Schneeregen und dann kam ein japanischer Text. Leider habe ich bis heute nicht herraus gefunden was er bedeutet. Plötzlich stürtzte mein Computer ab und hörte auf einmal jemanden sagen: Mach es spannend für mich, Tom. Ich drechte mich um und mein was ich sah ließ mich aufschreien: Auf meinem Bett lag eine blutverschmierte Sonicpuppe. Wenn du jemal eine CD mit der Aufschrift "Sonic.exe" findest ZERSTÖRE SIE! P.S.: Ja die Vesion ist anders wie die auf Youtube, meine ist etwas kürzer. Ich wollte abschreiben habe aber nach vier Minuten Text und einer Stunde real Zeit hatte ich die Schnauze voll. Kategorie:Videospiele